TitanClan, Go!
by Blue Da-Ba-Dee
Summary: A crossover with Teen Titans. Seasons after the Clans as we know them, the RiverClan medicine cat recieves a message from StarClan. For a long time, there is no sign of the prophecy coming true. Until young cats calling themselves Titans and HIVE come...
1. Prologue: The Snow Cat

Greetings. Here we have my new little Teen Titans and Warriors crossover called TitanClan, Go! This first chapter has no Titans in it, but they will come in. And no, I haven't given up on Silverpelt. I'll still be updating that, just not too soon. This first chapter isn't too good, but it should pick up. Without further ado, I present to you... TitanClan, Go!

-----

A single cat padded through the grass late at night, shivering when an icy wind blew. Snow was just starting to cover the ground. The tom sat down and started to lick off the tiny crystals of ice forming on every individual hair of his mahogany pelt. It must've been the middle of leaf-bare... But he was sure that just that morning – and afternoon – leaf-green had just started! And why was he here? He, the Clan medicine cat named Rustclaw, could tell this wasn't RiverClan territory. It took him a moment to figure it out, but he did. Sometimes, you forget that you're dreaming while it's actually happening.

Rustclaw lifted a paw and rubbed his cheek to get the ice off of his whiskers, and then he stood again and proceeded forward into the forest. The RiverClan cat stretched out his limbs while he took his first few steps. He wasn't at all a very old cat; they were probably stiffening up because of the cold. The wind picked up again, ruffling Rustclaw's fur before it died down. Then a tiny white speck landed on his nose. He shook it off, but turned his head to look almost directly behind himself. More little white dots were falling from the sky, visible against the dark silhouettes of the trees. It was starting to snow. The rust-colored tom continued forward anyway. Surely StarClan sent him to some other Clan's territory for a good reason.

In what seemed like only a few moments, the medicine cat found himself peering down into a rocky hollow at a pond. He was within ThunderClan's borders. This was the Moonpool.

Rustclaw cautiously stepped down the rocks and stood on the stone that hung over the Moonpool. He knew what he should do now. Just wait for a message, or at least a sign.

Snow fell onto the surface of the pool, creating tiny ripples and not even sinking below the water. The delicate snowflakes drifted in no particular direction across the Moonpool, until that freezing wind blew again. Rustclaw, shivering only slightly, squinted his green eyes as it started to guide the snowflakes. They floated toward the reflection of the waning gibbous moon at the center of the Moonpool until they covered it. The gathered ice crystals still moved, and they started to change shape from a shapeless mass of snow on the water's surface to a perfect circle. What happened next made Rustclaw's eyes fly open wide.

The wind began blowing in a circle, causing the snow falling over the pool to spiral. The whirlwind focused over the frozen platform that covered the moon's reflection. That wasn't what startled the medicine cat. The snowflakes started landing on the platform. They collected in the shape of two forepaws, and then two hind paws. Next came haunches, followed by the forelegs, body, broad shoulders, head, and ears of a big white cat. The snow then stopped falling, but a few flakes remained, dancing in the breeze. When that breeze settled back down, all but two floated down around the snow cat, forming a tail that curled around the front paws. The last couple of snowflakes landed on the head at opposite sides of the muzzle. They started glowing until they were a deep yellow. A thin black line appeared on each one, splitting the "eyes" in half.

The snow cat blinked a couple times before fixing its gaze on the RiverClan cat. Rustclaw couldn't hold back a gasp. Then it meowed in a deep voice, "A strange wind shall ripple the surface of the lake." The wind blew again, colder than ever. Rustclaw unsheathed his claws and gripped the rock with them, trying not to show discomfort. "Redtail and Firestar shall return to the Clans, yet so shall the tiger," the white cat continued.

Almost every cat knew the stories. The true stories of Firestar's lifetime, from before and after the Clans traveled from their old home around the Thunderpaths, near the cave where the glowing Moonstone stood. Did it stand there still? No Clan cat knew. Two cats approached the Moonpool, one on each side. There was a smallish tortoiseshell tom with a bushy red tail and a cat with bright orange fur. Three pairs of green eyes flashed as an image appeared in the water in front of Rustclaw. It was a huge dark brown tabby. His amber eyes shone maliciously. The wicked and legendary Tigerstar. Then, Tigerstar's right eye blurred until it was no longer visible. The other turned a darker color. Another image overlapped with that of the dangerous leader of ShadowClan; a tom with a similar build to Tigerstar with fur that was half brown, half black. His one eye narrowed in an evil glare.

The snow cat spoke again. "The ghost and the crystal gain power from each other."

The wind, which hadn't let up yet, blew in yet another wave of snowflakes. They all hovered and soon met above the cat. The flakes turned into solid, clear ice and started to melt. The big white cat shook a few freezing water drops off his head, scattering them and breaking the image of the vicious-looking cats before him. It vanished. When Rustclaw looked back up at the floating ice, he noticed that it had melted into the shape of a young-looking she-cat. Another figure materialized right beside the ice-cat. It wasn't solid; Rustclaw could see right through it, and he couldn't make out a fur color. But it definitely had the shape of cat with closed eyes. Once the snow cat looked up at it, its eyes opened. They were huge and green. Then it cast a nervous look at the medicine cat. The fear turned into friendliness, and then the ghost and ice cats faded into each other.

The snow cat's gaze seemed fixed behind, not on, Rustclaw. When the mahogany tom turned to see what he was looking at, he let out a startled meow. Some silver creature was climbing out of the hollow, up the rocks. Rustclaw leaned a little closer to it. It had eight legs. Was it a spider? It was the size of a six-moon-old kit! "Among others," the voice of the snow cat said, "the silver-legged spider and its two Clanmates will rise, no longer the way they were in the past." What Clanmates? How could a spider have Clanmates? Rustclaw's eyes traveled up toward where the spider appeared to be climbing to. Two creatures seemed to be waiting for it outside the hollow; one was immense, the other lithe and agile-looking.

A bit uneasy, the RiverClan cat turned back to the snow cat, the fox-tailed tom, and the flaming ginger cat. All three pairs of eyes shone uncertainly. "The mighty tiger may kill Redtail yet again." The small tortoiseshell calmly stepped into the pool. The water he stood in turned darker and he started to sink until not even the tips of his ears were seen above the surface. "He and Firestar may fight again." Another pool of darkness appeared, in front of the flame-colored cat. The cat's fur stood on end as it backed away, hissing. There was a loud splash and blackish drops sparkled in the air as if a stone had been dropped into the dark liquid. The blackness twisted in the air and reached for the ginger cat, which yowled loudly as it was washed into the Moonpool.

The darkness in the pool faded until the entire surface was the same blue-black color. Rustclaw's eyes darted around, scanning the water to see where the two cats were. "Ghost shall meet ghost, and the crystal shall intervene."

The image of Tigerstar reappeared in the Moonpool, and the green-eyed ghost cat appeared above it, paws touching the water. Right between its paws, bubbles rose. What looked like bluish ear tips rose from the pool. The ghost cat floated higher, making way for... the ice cat! She lifted her entire head above the water as well as her shoulders, which tensed up. The she-cat leaped into the air, high enough for her to touch noses with the ghost cat. Then the two of them spiraled down into the pool with a splash. Rustclaw backed up, but his coat was still soaked. The surface of the water calmed down, and Tigerstar, the ghost, and the ice cat where nowhere to be seen.

"Be ready," the white tom mewed, "for when ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan shall all end and begin again. The peace between sky and air will be no more, and a freezing storm will rage." That ice-cold wind again. Rustclaw looked up, expecting to see the snow drifting down again. Instead, a chunk of ice struck him square in the nose. Hailstones. Excellent. The medicine cat shivered with hardly bearable cold as he looked the snow cat straight in the golden eyes. His voice was loud and clear over the sound of hail pelting stone and thudding into the grass. "In fact, you may soon find the sky to become unforgiving, yet you may not be able to see it happen with your own eyes. But perhaps wind, water, and air will meet for the first time in seasons to calm the stormy skies. When the tigers' spirits no longer control the raging weather, newleaf will begin... And the Clans will start anew with the seasons."

The entire hollow and every inch of sky slowly darkened until all was pitch black. Rustclaw could see nothing but the snow cat's glowing eyes, like stars in a cloudy sky. Even those two golden pinpricks dimmed. Every inch of Rustclaw's body was practically numb from the cold and falling hailstones. Suddenly, he felt strange. A warm sensation crept through his paws up to his flattened ears, even reaching the very tips of his whiskers. A low meow said, "But you may have to wait. Wait for leaf-bare. Wait for newleaf."

Now all was silent except for the sound of the falling ice. The sudden feeling of warmth made Rustclaw purr. The medicine cat did not notice that he was not alone... until he felt the presence of another creature just a fox-length behind him. Cautiously, Rustclaw turned around. Two amber eyes burned with rage. The warmth slowly ebbed away as the owner of the eyes grew closer. A fearsome roar filled Rustclaw's ears as he felt claws meet his shoulders...

-----

"Rustclaw! Rustclaw! Wake up!"

The medicine cat's limbs stopped flailing as reentered consciousness. He opened his eyes and sat up, panting. He looked around with apprehension. This wasn't the Moonpool; it was his den back in RiverClan camp. Rustclaw let the tension out of his muscles as he lay back down.

"Rustclaw."

The tom gasped when he lifted his head again. "Wh... Who? Where are you?"

"Try looking over here, near the entrance."

Rustclaw turned almost directly to his right to face the entrance to his den. No one was there but his Clan's leader: Redstar, a big brown and ginger tom.

"It was... a message," mewed Rustclaw as Redstar slowly padded over, voice trembling, "I received a message from StarClan."

The leader stopped. His ears pricked. "Yes?" his awkwardly high voice said.

The rust-colored cat gulped. He tried to remember what the snow cat had told him. Who was that cat, anyway? The first part hit him. "A strange wind shall ripple the surface of the lake," he meowed, "Redtail and Firestar shall return to the Clans, yet so shall the tiger. The ghost and the crystal gain power from each other." Rustclaw paused, trying to remember the rest. "Among others, the silver-legged spider and its two Clanmates will rise, no longer the way they were in the past. The mighty tiger may kill Redtail again. He and Firestar may fight again. Ghost shall meet ghost, and the crystal will intervene."

He knew there was a last part... What was it? "Be ready for when ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan shall all end and begin again. The peace between sky and air will be no more, and a freezing storm will rage. In fact, you may soon find the sky to become unforgiving, yet you may not be able to see it happen with your own eyes. But perhaps wind, water, and air will meet for the first time in seasons to calm the stormy skies. When the tigers' spirits no longer control the raging weather, newleaf will begin, and the Clans will start anew with the seasons. But you may have to wait. Wait for leaf-bare. Wait for newleaf."

"Is that all?" Redstar asked.

"I... I think... so... What will we do? Should we tell the Clan or wait and see what happens?"

"The latter," decided Redstar, "The message itself said so... We may have to wait."

With that, the leader left the den.


	2. The Tortoiseshell and the Titans

At last, a chapter! Here, I tell you about both the Titans and what's going on in RiverClan. Enjoy! I hope it's not too long.

-----

What a beautiful newleaf morning. Prey was starting to creep out of hiding as the sun rose in the sky and the leaves on the trees were a pretty pale green. At the last Gathering, ShadowClan's, ThunderClan's, and WindClan's leaders all told how everything was going well in their territories. All their warriors looked healthy, with bright eyes and glossy coats.

It wasn't such a bad time for RiverClan, either. At their camp, the air wasn't too warm or too cold, and the water was clear. The cats themselves were happy. There was enough to eat that moon and, of course, there was always a supply of water. And the Clan was quite... young. The oldest cat in the Clan was probably Shadowspots, a warrior; the only elder had died during leaf-bare. And only one cat seemed unhappy. The medicine cat.

Rustclaw paced around in his den. "A strange wind shall ripple the surface of the lake," he muttered. He had been saying the prophecy to himself every day since he received it, but by now he was sure he had forgotten most of it. "Redtail, Firestar, and the tiger shall return to the Clans. The ghost and the crystal gain power from each other. The silver-legged spider will rise. The mighty tiger may kill Redtail again. He may fight Firestar again. Ghost shall meet ghost, and the crystal will intervene. The peace between sky and air will be no more and a freezing storm shall rage. When the tigers' spirits no longer control the raging weather, newleaf will begin. Wait for leaf-bare, wait for newleaf."

He growled. "But leaf-bare has already passed, and we don't even need to wait for newleaf anymore! There hasn't been so much as a sign of the prophecy coming true."

"Excuse me."

Rustclaw whipped around. His tail knocked a pile of herbs off the flat rock he was keeping them on. Groaning, he padded to the entrance of his den. "Yes, who is it?"

A little blue-gray she cat stared at him with big green eyes before looking anxiously at the ground. "Um..." she meowed softly, "Rustclaw, I need to tell you something."

"Oh, okay. You can come in, Mintpaw."

He turned and walked back into his den with Mintpaw close behind. He sat down with his tail curled around his paws. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The apprentice didn't seem to notice, though. Instead, she looked amusedly at the herbs spilled on the ground, squinting slightly. "It looks like a kit eating a spider!" She purred.

Rustclaw sighed. "Mintpaw..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ears flattened nervously, she shifted her attention back to the medicine cat. "Well, I was playing by the lake. Swiftpaw and I were practicing fighting and... then we heard something. And I went to see what it was. There was someone in that patch of horsetails growing near the water. Swiftpaw doesn't know, either. I told her it was a mouse and that I tried to catch it. I think he needs help."

"Mintpaw!" hissed Rustclaw, "You met a strange cat in our territory. Why didn't you tell Redstar first?"

"I didn't think that there was anything wrong with helping another cat... I'm sorry!" Mintpaw squeaked, "I didn't catch him food or anything! He's not even a Clan cat, I don't think, and he kind of looks apprentice-age." She scraped at the ground with her forepaws. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Wait a moment, why are you worried? If you really wanted to do something like this without getting in trouble, why did you tell anyone?"

"I'm just an apprentice! I was just made an apprentice less than a moon ago. I can't do this by myself!" Rustclaw had no idea what "this" meant. The panicking apprentice went on, "And I thought you would understand more than any other cat in the Clan! I need your help, too!"

Rustclaw really was not sure how to respond to this. He looked the apprentice over for a moment before taking a breath and saying, "I'll do what I can. But I still don't know what you're up to and I can't guarantee that this will stay secret."

Mintpaw's eyes brightened a little. She turned her head to the entrance of the den. "You can come in now!" She called.

In a moment, a small, ragged tortoiseshell tom was padding in, coat splattered with mud and plastered to his body with water. He sat down in between the two RiverClan cats. "He needs a place to stay, and he needs help looking for his friends," Mintpaw mewed innocently, "His name's Robin."

-----

Before I go much further, though, perhaps I should tell you how this happened. It all started with one evening at Titans Tower in a place very different from the home of the Clans – downtown Jump City.

It had been a slow crime-fighting day. The most important mission anyone had left the tower on all week was when Beast Boy and Cyborg had been sent to get groceries. Of course, that did take much longer than any fight with a thief or HIVE member. Cyborg had insisted on getting meat and plenty of it, while Beast Boy refused to leave the soy and tofu products aisle of the grocery store. When the half-machine suggested they at the very least get fish, Beast Boy screamed that it was still meat, and besides, Aqualad would have a panic attack. Nothing was the same since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil.

It was boring.

Titans were all over the tower, each doing their own thing. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Gamestation while Aqualad and Speedy waited impatiently for their turns behind the couch. Tramm was hanging around nearby. Of course the Titans East were still the east coast's own heroes, but since the Brotherhood was defeated, everything was as quiet there as it was in the west. They often visited the original Titans. Argent was lying on her back on the sofa with a facial mask and cucumbers over her eyes. Starfire walked Silkie around the tower while looking with someone who wasn't busy to "do the hanging out" with. Raven was reading in her room while Jericho played his guitar beside her – he had recently been named the only Titan allowed in Raven's room. She probably liked him because he was quiet. Well, he was mute, and he had excellent manners. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether played in the hall just outside with Bobby.

Mas y Menos were out in the training area with their role model Kid Flash and his always close friend Jinx. Also out training were Kilowatt, Bushido, Herald, Red Star, and Bumblebee. Kole was trying to teach Gnaark about waffle irons. Hot Spot was nearby, digging through the refrigerator. Pantha and Wildebeest were wrestling. The only Titans not present in the tower were Thunder and Lightning, who were out to cause some safe mischief. There was just one Teen Titan who wasn't thinking of fun.

Robin sat in his dimly lit room, focused on the bluish screen of a computer, scanning the city for any sort of trouble. He had been doing the exact same thing all of the day before. He was obviously itching for something to happen – not for a fight. Jinx, Bushido, Speedy, and Herald had each challenged him to a little practice fight on Wednesday at different times, but he turned them all down. They were all glad that the Brotherhood of Evil was no more. However, nobody, especially Robin, was sure what to make of there being no sign of Red X or Slade. Dr. Light didn't dare try to break out of jail anymore, now that he knew what he was up against.

Most of the Titans were glad of their extra time. Their pizza breaks and gaming sessions were almost never interrupted by trouble in the city anymore. But being a hero was Robin's way of life. He would often enjoy himself with the rest of the team until recently. But it wasn't just that Robin wanted something to happen; he also felt that something _was_ going to happen, bigger than some jailbreak or robbery. He wanted to know the moment it started.

That's when the team members were cut off of their activities by a yell. "Titans, trouble!"

They swiftly gathered in the living room, waiting for Robin to emerge from his room and tell them what on earth was going on. He came running out of the hallway and halted before the crowd. "I've detected something," he said urgently, "I don't know what, but it's something... in the Brotherhood Hall."

All of the team knew what the Brotherhood Hall was. After their battle with the ultimate gang of villains which had ended with all the evildoers as ice sculptures, the said sculptures has been sent to a very special room in the Jump City prison.

"But how could anyone have gotten in?" Cyborg asked, "I mean, it's really secure. I set up the security myself!"

"It doesn't matter! We have to get there, and fast!"

-----

When they had reached the most secret place in the city jail, they found the door to the Hall open. A couple of knocked-out guards were sprawled on the floor and sparks were heard crackling from the wires of every trashed security mechanism. The Teen Titans rushed into the Brotherhood Hall and spread out, examining the interior.

The Brotherhood Hall wasn't exactly a hall. It was a circular room with the frozen figures of practically every villain the Titans had ever fought arranged along the wall. It didn't seem like there was anything in the room but their old foes. There were all six members of the HIVE Five stacked unceremoniously on top of each other, Mad Mod as his not so old-looking self, Control Freak wielding a quadruple-bladed lightsaber, Madame Rouge looking very ticked off at having been shoved into a freezing machine all because of two Titans she herself had captured and one who she was quite rude to, Killer Moth with his insect wings spread, Fang glaring with his pupilless eyes from his four-legged spider head... It was when Robin was investigating these two statues that he finally saw someone. An ordinary-looking teenage blonde in a pink dress.

"Kitten?" Robin gasped, feeling his eye twitch.

The girl smiled creepily. "That's right, Robbie-Poo! Looks like you were a little careless with your villain-freezing!"

The other Titans practically teleported to Robin's side. "Very well!" snarled Starfire, visibly fuming, "You are quite outnumbered, as you can see. We would like for you to tell us what trouble you intend to cause here!"

"Well, jeesh!" Kitten turned up her nose. "Who says I was causing trouble? I've been hoping to get in here for ages. You know, to 'visit' my old teammates. Especially Daddy... and Fangie..." She sighed out the names, leaning against each ice sculpture when she named them. "When I finally thought up a way to get in, I came here and saw someone already broke in, so I let myself in!"

Beast Boy groaned. "So much for big trouble!"

"False alarm?" murmured Raven.

"No, wait!" Robin took a couple steps closer to Kitten and stared her straight in the eye. "You said when you came here, someone had already broken in. There must have been something bigger going on than you stopping by for visiting hours."

"Yes, very well done, Robin."

That voice was familiar. It was familiar in a way that sent a chill up the spine of the original five Teen Titans. The heroes all turned around to see a man in some kind of silver, black, and orange suit with a one-eyed mask. At the sight of this old enemy, there were a number of gasps, and Jericho's large green eyes widened. "Slade!" Robin hissed.

"Are you sure?" asked the villain.

That one remark had everyone slightly confused. In Robin's one moment hesitation to tell the team to spring into action, a kick from the enemy sent him flying into Kitten. They both landed in a heap on the floor and shoved each other away. "Titans, GO!" shouted Robin, picking himself up.

He held up his small metal bar, which extended into a bo staff. He tried to bring it down onto whichever part of Slade he could get, but the blow was dodged. Starfire attempted to zap Slade with a starbolt from behind, though that was also dodged. Beast Boy leaped onto Slade's back as a rabbit and was shaken off into a wall. The other Titans all started to attack. Slade dodged them all, but for some reason he didn't seem to be at all interested in fighting. Cyborg and Pantha both charged at him from different directions. He stepped out from between them at just the right moment and the two heroes collided hard. Once Slade was just out of range of the attacks of the Titans, he tore a large piece out of the center of the floor. That revealed that the Brain, mastermind of the Brotherhood of Evil, had not been kept with the rest of his group. The frozen organ had been stored in the floor.

"Now," said Slade, picking up the frozen brain, "I think my work here is done."

That's when the strangest thing happened. An image of a huge dark tiger seemed to materialize before Slade. Everyone – the Teen Titans, Kitten, and maybe even Slade himself and the ice sculpture villains – felt time stop as it looked them all in the eyes a moment each and then roared. The Brotherhood Hall darkened, and then the tiger vanished along with Slade. An observant Titan could have sworn the frozen Brotherhood members were in slightly different positions from before the tiger's roar.

Robin dashed to the hole in the middle of the floor. "Slade's gone," he growled, "and the Brain, too! What's he planning to do with the Brain?"

All were silent except for Beast Boy. "Raven! I said I was sorry!"

Raven drifted out of the Hall before the rest of them team. "Wait a moment, Raven!" called Argent.

Jericho signed something and the two followed close behind her. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. His pointy little ears drooped. "Dude. I made her steamed again."

"Beast Boy?" Robin came up behind the green hero and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he asked, "What happened?"

Beast Boy took a breath. "Okay." He whipped out a whiteboard, covered in little scribbled pictures. The first showed Argent and Raven charging their powers behind Slade. "So, Raven and Argent were going to launch this big attack at Slade from behind..." The second showed a green elephant throwing the two girls up on his tusks, charging at the supervillain. "...But I was trying to trample him at the same time." The next showed Slade now facing the three heroes. "I kind of gave 'em away." The last depicted Raven glaring at a tiny doodle of Beast Boy with four glowing red eyes. "Raven got really mad. She probably thinks this is my fault."

"Oh my!" Starfire glided up next to Robin, admiring the drawings on the whiteboard. "Beast Boy, wherever did you obtain so many colorful drawing utensils in the middle of battle?"

The shape-shifter sighed, wiped the board clean with his sleeve, and threw it back over his shoulder, where it was caught by Melvin and Timmy. "Well, maybe you should try apologizing when we get back to the tower," suggested Robin, "Give her some time to cool off."

The Teen Titans were heading to the door when they heard Kitten's voice yelling. "Oh, Robbie-Poo!" she shouted, "Don't you have anything to say to your little Kitten?"

Robin turned. "Yeah." He smirked. "You're under arrest."

-----

The Titans had returned home. Kitten was thrown in jail for being a member of a dangerous criminal group and for entering a secret area of the prison without permission. Robin was back in his room, staring at his computer. What was that? Why did Slade need the Brain for anything? What was with that shadowy tiger? As he was trying to make sense of it all, the Boy Wonder suddenly felt very tired... His eyes closed behind his mask and he fell forward onto his desk.

Right away, the same thing happened to the rest of the team. They dropped like flies all over Titans Tower. Gnaark even dozed off in the middle of a waffle he had just made. Meanwhile, Beast Boy set foot into a highly forbidden section of Titans Tower. He had been in there once before, but he knew he was never supposed to go in. "Uh, Raven? I'm sorry for earlier!" The changeling took a couple steps further in. "Raven? You in there?"

"_You're in my room! Nobody should ever be in my room!_"

"Gah!" Beast Boy pivoted to look behind him. Raven was glaring viciously from the doorway. "Uh... except for Jericho," he pointed out.

Raven did not look amused. In fact, she looked like Trigon would pop out of her any second. "Look, Raven," he sighed, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for messing up you and Argent before."

When he got nothing but more glaring, he pulled out his last card. Beast Boy shifted into a little green cat and stared up at her with his huge eyes. Raven responded to this by grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. "That. Doesn't. Explain. Why. You Should. Be. In. My. ROOM!" she hissed.

The cat trembled for a moment before his eyelids drooped. He went completely limp in her grasp, apparently asleep. Raven, too, felt pretty sleepy. Not even trying to make it to her bed, she lay down in the doorway of her room with the green kitten snoring beside her.

At this point, the entire tower was asleep.


	3. Ravens and Turncoats

Here we go, another riveting chapter of TitanClan, Go! I hope I didn't try to cram to much into this chapter, but even I'm pleased with how quick it took me to update. Oh, and about later in the story... Wait till you see how I'll try to avoid bickering about pairings too much. Namely Raven, Jinx, and Aqualad. I hope you like it!

-----

The young tortoiseshell Robin sat in the corner of Rustclaw's den, grooming himself with a somewhat disgusted expression. He stopped and spat on the ground. "Ugh," he groaned.

"It's better to wash yourself often" meowed the medicine cat, "so you don't have to clean mouthfuls of mud off your coat. You're mostly clean now, though."

True, Robin's fur was a lot less muddy now, and Rustclaw took notice of a few interesting markings of his. His eyes were blue, interesting for a tortoiseshell, and outlined by a black "mask." He had a golden shape standing out against a black patch on his chest that could be illustrated by "R." Now that it was dry, his tail looked just like a fox's, without the white tip.

Mintpaw padded up to the tom and asked in a friendly way, "So, what Clan are you from? Or maybe you're a kittypet or a loner?"

"No," he answered, "I'm not part of any Clan, but I'm the leader of a group."

"What are you called?"

"We're called the Teen Titans."

"Do they live around here?"

Robin sighed and looked around. "I have no idea."

"What do they look like?" asked the gray apprentice, "They'll be a lot easier to find if Rustclaw and I know what to look for."

"Well..." The strange tom looked at her tensely for a moment, then stared at his paws and sighed. "I can't. I'm not usually like this..." Mintpaw and Rustclaw both stared, not knowing what he meant by that. "I think something's happened to me, and it might've happened to them, too. I can't even guess what they look like now."

"Maybe we can think of what to do about you and your friends after we've eaten," suggested Rustclaw, "I'll get us something."

He padded for the entrance of the den, passing by the spilled herbs. When he tilted his head a little, he saw that Mintpaw was right. They were kind of in the shape of a kit eating a spider, though the eight legs were a bit blended together. At the fresh-kill pile as he picked out three voles, he didn't see a single cat anywhere in the camp. Were they all out hunting or training? That just made it easier. Nobody could ask him why he was taking three pieces of prey instead of one. He lifted the voles in his jaws and went back inside.

"Yum, this looks like a good vole!" purred Mintpaw as Rustclaw lay one of the small brown creatures at her paws.

The reddish cat dropped one of the voles before Robin. "Dig in."

"Uh... Okay," Robin meowed, sounding put off by something.

Rustclaw turned around to talk to Mintpaw, so neither saw the tortoiseshell tom stare uncomfortably at the fresh-kill for a moment before taking a cautious bite. Then he swallowed. "Hey," he quietly purred, "Not too bad!"

-----

The confused pinkish-cream she-cat sprinted through the forest as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't know how she had gotten there or where it was. All she knew was that she was lost. The she-cat had started running soon after waking up among tufts of tall grass with trees overhead with the birds chirping in their branches. This wasn't unusual for her. She had slept in the forest many times before. Before she could work out why she wasn't home with nobody else around, though, she peered at her own reflection in a puddle with startled blue eyes. That's when the worry and confusion set in.

No, she couldn't be the only one here. She wasn't the only one who suddenly felt tired and dozed off last night. She had seen two of her friends doing just what she did; yawning loudly and lying down. Never mind why she was here. She just needed help.

Of course, she wasn't watching the ground, and tripped over a stone. She collected herself back on all four paws and took a minute to catch her breath. Then she looked around herself. The place she had stumbled upon, no pun intended, was a small clearing, and growing in it were patches of yellow flowers that she couldn't help but purr as she looked at. Forget the running. This would be a good place to rest.

As she lay down to relax for a little while, the pink cat felt a small jab in her side. She gasped as she abruptly stood up and did something quite unusual for a cat – every muscle and hair in her coat froze into perfect and solid crystal. Another cat, one with golden fur, padded into her line of sight, staring at her with huge green eyes. He stood on his back legs and started to move his forepaws, but he ended up falling flat on his stomach. The cat shook his head embarrassedly and started to write something in the dirt with his paws.

The she-cat shifted back into a regular living animal and examined the writing in the soil.

It read, _Is it you, Kole?_

She paused and looked at the other cat for a little while. "Jericho?"

His expression was pleased as he nodded.

-----

The bushy-tailed tortoiseshell licked at the remains of the vole he'd been given to eat as if his mind were in a different place. "Robin," meowed Rustclaw, "are you sure you can't tell us what your friends look like?"

"Probably not."

"Maybe you could kind of describe them a little?" Mintpaw tried, "Do they have anything about them that really stands out?"

Robin's eyes lit up. "Of course! Great idea!"

"Go on, then!" The apprentice sat in front of Robin, tailtip twitching eagerly. Rustclaw's ears were pricked in his direction.

"Well, first there's Raven," began the tom, "She's quiet and likes to stay away from others. She has this red diamond on her forehead." He muttered, "They probably wouldn't know what a chakra gem is," then continued, "Beast Boy's smaller than I am, and green."

Mintpaw chuckled. "Green!"

"He never eats meat. Cyborg's huge and he's half... er, blue and gray. Starfire..." He paused for a second. "Starfire's... kind of pretty, I guess. She has green eyes, and she kind of speaks strangely. Not the way she sounds or anything, just the words she uses. She always seems pretty happy. Is that good enough?"

"I think so," mewed Rustclaw, "A tiny green cat who won't touch fresh-kill will definitely stand out."

"If they are cats." Robin scratched at the ground uncomfortably with a paw.

The medicine cat cocked his head. "What do you mean? They can't be... badgers, or Twolegs!"

"_Twolegs?_"

"Well... They're the big creatures who just walk on their back legs. You must have seen at least one before."

"Oh! Yeah, I, uh, see them all the time." He seemed even more awkward than before.

Mintpaw said curiously, "Why are you acting so funny?"

"It's nothing..."

Somebody mewed, "Mintpaw, are you in there?"

A huge tortoiseshell tom stepped into the den as Rustclaw rushed in front of Robin to hide him. "Hello, Shadowspots!" he meowed, "Are you looking for Mintpaw?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Suneye thought I could train her with Owlpaw while he's on a patrol."

The mahogany cat nudged Mintpaw and she reluctantly padded to Shadowspots. She apparently wanted to ask Robin some more questions. "See you, Rustclaw. Can I come back later?"

"Of course."

The huge warrior and the tiny apprentice exited. Rustclaw padded away from Robin and stretched. "Well," he yawned, "I think Mintpaw's the one who has a plan of how to help you. Maybe we should both get a little sleep while we wait for her to be done with her training?"

He lay down and so did the young tortoiseshell. "I guess."

In just a heartbeat, the gray she-cat rushed back in, eyes wide. You could almost feel her heart pounding. "Shadowspots found Raven!" she gasped.

-----

"Back off, See-More!"

"No way, Mammoth!"

"What're you defending her for? She betrayed the HIVE Five!"

"Doesn't mean I'll let you tear her to shreds! She was our friend!"

"WAS our friend! We wouldn't have been frozen like the others if she was helping us!"

Another pinkish she-cat, this one with black hairs intermingling with the cream ones in her pelt and with a black "mane" on her shoulders, watched the two toms hissing at each other in front of her. "This is ridiculous."

The one with the mostly white coat with a brownish-green head, paws, tail, and patch on his chest narrowed his one golden eye like a Cyclops' at his bigger rival. "Want to fight, Mammoth?"

Mammoth, who had longish fur in different shades of ginger, growled. "You know you're going to lose!"

He leaped at the smaller See-More. The she-cat watched as the two rolled around on the windswept moorland hill, not quite literally at each others' throats. See-More hissed furiously as he scored a decent hit with his claws on Mammoth's shoulders, who bowled his size-disadvantaged opponent over with a blow from his paws. He pinned See-More down and he wasn't able to wriggle away, due to Mammoth's great size and weight. The enormous ginger cat raised a paw into the air for a strike with his claws unsheathed as far as they could go. That's when the she-cat thought it would be best to break the scuffle up. She hurled herself at Mammoth, who, clearly not expecting the intervention, was knocked off his paws and See-More.

"What are you two doing?" she snarled.

See-More stood back up and tried to catch his breath. "Thanks, Jinx," he panted.

"You could have killed each other. On second thought, that would save me the trouble of having to deal with both of you!"

Jinx recalled what had happened just a few minutes ago. She had been trying to figure out what she was doing as a cat on a windy hilltop when something roared, "YOU!" and smashed into her. It was her old teammate Mammoth, and apparently he would have tried to rip her eyes out if See-More hadn't stepped in.

"Well, you shouldn't have stopped me, then!" snorted Mammoth.

Jinx gave him a hard pink-eyed glare. "I'd rather have to put up with him than you!" She motioned toward See-More. "When have you been able to kill someone anyway?"

"Hey, I always could've been able to kill someone!"

"I mean the mental capability, not the physical capability." He never would have been able to even severely wound Robin or Cyborg, let alone her or See-More.

He shrugged. "Give me a break!" His muscles seemed to relax a little. "I was mad, that's all. You turned on the team and joined the Titans. What am I supposed to think when I meet up with you all of a sudden?"

"And why are you worried about that now? Even I don't know what we've gotten into." The she-cat sighed. "Mammoth, you're an idiot with anger management problems. And See-More, you're pathetic and immature."

Neither of the toms wanted to comment on that. They were both a tad scared of her. Jinx gave another sigh as she padded downhill. "You know what, forget about factions. Why don't we try to get along and find somewhere to rest?"

"Great idea, Jinx!"

"Don't patronize me, See-More," she abruptly hissed.

Mammoth muttered, "Sounds like she needs a rest, too, and she wasn't fighting."

Jinx whipped around and gave them a look that could turn rain to hail. "Quit talking and let's go. I see some kind of a bush over at the bottom of the slope."

She waved her tail and descended the hill with the toms following. When they reached a patch of gorse, Jinx pulled on the branches with her teeth until there was a hole in the foliage big enough for even Mammoth to fit in. There was a hollow in the center of the bushes with enough room for the trio. It kept out the sunlight and wind, and they all felt like some shade and shelter would do them good. "Is this spot any good, boys?"

See-More rolled over in the soft grass growing in the little hollow. "Yeah, it's great!"

"Hey, do you think that since you're here, Jinx, and so are me and See-More, that the other guys might be here, too?" asked Mammoth, "the guys" meaning the HIVE Five which Jinx was once part of.

"Never mind the HIVE Five; I just hope I'm not the only Titan that's ended up like this..." The young she-cat looked her two companions over. They each had a few scratched given to them by the other. Groaning, she padded up to See-More and started licking at a scratch on his side. "We're cats and this is how we have to clean injuries. I'll get you next, Mammoth."

Mammoth blinked. "Some kind of a hero instinct?"

"Helping even thieves like us?" added See-More, "Oh... OW!"

Jinx growled, biting into See-More's tail. "I'm not in the mood for this. You want my help or not?"

"Okay," sighed the one-eyed tom. It was probably going to be a long day.

-----

"Raven!"

"I think it's her. What do I do, what do I do?" squeaked Mintpaw.

Rustclaw padded over to the apprentice and said in a calming tone, "Try to get her over here to my den. It would probably help to tell her you know Robin."

"But how?"

"Think of something. Now go!"

Mintpaw moaned and turned around. She dashed to the RiverClan camp entrance where Shadowspots had a young black she-cat cornered. In a flash she had an idea. "What do you think you're doing on RiverClan territory?"

She slunk to the big warrior's side, fur bristling. Her green eyes narrowed as she looked the stranger over. Her fur was mostly black, but with a gray face and paws. Could it Raven? Then her eyes fell upon a shape on her forehead in an intense shade of ginger. In fact, it could be fairly called red. Yes, it must be Raven.

"Listen to me," she said in a whisper disguised as an angry hiss, "Your friend Robin's looking for you. You can get to him if you pretend you're hurt. He's waiting for you in my Clan's medicine cat's den."

The she-cat glared at Mintpaw. "Why would Robin be here if this is your Clan's territory and he would be attacked?" she whispered, "And how do I know I can trust you?"

"It's that or be hurt or chased away!" she tried desperately.

The black cat gave the apprentice one more suspicious look before gasping, "My leg!" She let her left foreleg go limp beneath her and let out convincing gasps of pain.

"What?" Shadowspots seemed confused all of a sudden. "What is the matter?"

"It's... my foreleg... I hurt it and I can't walk on it anymore."

Rustclaw appeared with the breeze that blew by. "I'm the Clan medicine cat. Come with me and I'll see if I can fix it."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Shadowspots.

"The job of a medicine cat is to help the injured and sick." He padded to the black cat's side and let her lean on him for some support, and the he led her away to his den.

Mintpaw turned to Shadowspots. "Can we train later?" she pleaded, "I want to see if I can help out Rustclaw. He doesn't have an apprentice and..."

"Go on." The large tortoiseshell nodded and she bounded after the rust-colored medicine cat.

Apparently they were already inside, for she heard two happy meows.

"Robin?"

"Raven! It's really you!"


	4. Reunited and Revealed

Here we go, another chapter. At long last! And, to fans of Silverpelt, I'm halfway through the next chapter. It shouldn't be too long before it's updated. Anyway, here we check back in with Jericho and Kole, and it looks like Raven's been found. Enjoy, everyone!

-----

"Jericho!" Kole purred, "It's so great to find you!" She instinctively rubbed her cheek against Jericho's, and he didn't seem to think it was strange at all.

He wrote in the dirt again. _I can't sign_, said the letters.

"That's alright. I can read your writing, even if we don't have hands. We may have cat bodies now, but we still think like ourselves. We can read. Where have you been? Do you know how we got here in the first place?"

_No_, wrote Jericho, _All I was doing was talking to Hot Spot (with writing) and I was drowsy. I guess I fell asleep on the spot. I woke up like this next to a lake and tried to find out where I was. I thought I'd rest here, since it reminds me of the mountain I used to live on. That's when you found me._

"I hope your paw's not tired from writing that much."

Jericho shook his head.

There was a little bit of silence, since the two didn't really know what to say to each other. Then Kole felt the golden cat give her a tap on the shoulder. She looked where he was pointing. _Are you hungry?_ he had written, _I could try to catch something. I might as well learn how._

Kole knew that meant mice or birds, but she swallowed and nodded. She was, in fact, hungry, and any kind of food would be good to get their minds going again so they could figure out how to handle their situation. "Why not?"

The other Titan cat nodded back and loped out of their little clearing to find their breakfast.

-----

Much like Kole and Jericho, Robin and Raven were very pleased to be reunited. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you," purred Robin.

"Same," Raven replied tersely.

"Do you know how this happened? Do you still have your powers at all?"

"I don't know." The dark she-cat shrugged. "I haven't been able to do anything with them all day. Either I've lost them or I just haven't had time to meditate."

"Have you seen any of the others?"

"Nobody I recognize. You still have your... abilities?"

Robin shook his head. "No idea. My gadgets are gone, that's for sure. I don't see how I could lose my agility."

They didn't notice the curious apprentice sitting right by them. "'Powers' and 'gadgets'?" Mintpaw flicked her ear. "I bet you didn't tell us everything, Robin."

"Well... no, I didn't," the tortoiseshell admitted, "If I did, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why? What is it I wouldn't believe?"

"Pardon me, Rustclaw. Do you still need Mintpaw's help, or can we get back to our training?" Shadowspots strode in without warning. First he saw the medicine cat, then the black she-cat, then the apprentice, and finally his eyes rested on the tortoiseshell. He hissed loudly. "Who is this?" he snarled

Mintpaw trembled as she padded up to the old warrior. "Um, h-he's not a Clan cat, and he's k-kind of lost, and I decided to..." She gulped. "...Help him out."

Robin's muscles tensed. "She's right," sighed the young tom, "My name's Robin. I probably shouldn't be here, but I really don't know how to get home and I need to find my friends. The black cat's named Raven. She's one of them."

Shadowspots took a few steps closer and sniffed Robin's multicolored fur. "Your scent is quite unfamiliar. Where are you from?"

The medicine cat cocked his head. "You never really told us that."

"I can't tell you."

"Robin, if you want to go home and we're supposed to be helping you, you have to tell us where your home actually is," Rustclaw pointed out.

"I never said you had to help me with that."

"Tell us."

The pressure on Robin's mind made him give in. He took a deep breath and mewed, "Fine. Raven and I are from a place called Jump City. It's full of... Twolegs."

Raven continued from there. "If you want to know how we got here, we were checking something last night. Something important. We met an old enemy of ours, up to something. When we got home, Beast Boy was in my 'den.' I told him to get out and he just fell asleep. I also blacked out right after."

"So did I."

"We woke up in your forest."

The three RiverClan cats said nothing. "Who's the enemy?" asked Shadowspots.

"His name's Slade." Raven knew Robin well enough to see the dangerous flash in his eyes when he said that name. "He's been after us for a long time, and we hadn't seen him since last night."

Again, the Clan cats were silent. The toms were thinking about what could have happened. Mintpaw just didn't know. Rustclaw wondered if he should try to get more information, but then thought he might seem suspicious if he did. Still, he and Shadowspots knew they didn't know enough.

The medicine cat's ears pricked. He turned his nose toward the den entrance and inhaled. "Robin and Raven, don't move," he ordered, padding to the entrance.

The two young strangers crouched down, almost instinctively. They could see Rustclaw talking to a small and rather frightened-looking brown tabby. "Rustclaw, i-it's Owlpaw," he meowed shakily, "Clawpelt and Sparrowwing were hunting with us near the river. Sparrowwing took Owlpaw because Shadowspots was busy. Then Sparrowwing said he smelled an intruder. He told us to try catching something on our own as long as we didn't go too far while he checked it with Clawpelt."

"And you _did_ listen, I hope!"

"No, no! We didn't go anywhere! But you know that place where there's a little ledge that hangs over the river?"

"Yes."

"Owlpaw saw a small rabbit, and when he chased it, it ran to that ledge and then turned and ran away from the river. Owlpaw wasn't ready to stop, and he slipped off the ledge. He... he didn't fall in, but he landed on a sharp rock!"

Rustclaw nodded. "Show me where he is, Loudpaw," he calmly mewed, "I'll bring him here."

The apprentice and the medicine cat both left, and Robin and Raven relaxed. "What's going on?" asked Robin.

Shadowspots felt comfortable enough answering. "It sounds like one of our apprentices injured himself. Rustclaw is the medicine cat, so he's going to help. Medicine cats can find a remedy for just about any injury or sickness a warrior can get, and this sounds like a simple cut. He can cover it with cobwebs and it'll close."

The black she-cat looked interested. "Where does he keep the cobwebs?"

"On a flat stone." Mintpaw pointed with one paw. "That one."

Raven padded over to the stone, looking carefully at the many herbs and roots on its surface. Then she faced the toms. "I don't know about the last time you checked, but I can't see anything that looks like cobwebs over here."

The bigger tortoiseshell shook his head, his fur visibly standing on end. "Just perfect."

Shortly, Rustclaw came back, carrying in a little dark brown tom by the scruff of the neck. He set him down on a small nest of leaves. All four of the other cats saw a gash in the apprentice's side. It wasn't very large or deep, but it still looked unpleasant.

With a little grunt of pain, Owlpaw looked around the den with orange eyes. They widened when he saw the two strange cats. "Who are you?"

The she-cat apprentice scampered over to him. "Don't worry! They're not doing anything wrong! Please don't tell anyone else!"

Owlpaw didn't say anything. He just lay down, waiting for Rustclaw to get the cobwebs for his wound. The mahogany-furred tom searched through his herbs for some. "I just checked," Raven mewed dully, "You're out of cobwebs."

Rustclaw groaned. "I have to go get more, but it might take a while. I need to at least put something on that cut!"

The Clan cats all showed signs of frustration, and Robin was concerned. But Raven thought for a couple of moments. "Wait."

All eyes snapped on her. She gracefully padded to Owlpaw's side. "I think I might be able to do something to help. Now don't move." Raven placed a paw on the gash and muttered, "I hope I'm right."

Her violet eyes closed as she seemed to be deeply focusing. The red diamond on her forehead was surrounded by a black aura. Everyone, even Robin, was amazed. The she-cat started to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!"

On the final shout of "Zinthos," the black aura grew and flickered like a fire. Then it dissolved into the air. Raven opened her eyes and stepped away. The RiverClan cats gasped. The wound was completely gone!

The black cat sat down beside her friend. "Raven," he gasped, "You still have your powers."

"I know."

Owlpaw stood up and turned around, trying to look at his side with a bewildered expression. "How did you do that?" he squeaked.

"It's just a trick I can do."

"Can you teach me?" He gazed up at Raven with admiring orange eyes.

Robin chuckled. "Sorry, probably not. Not just anyone can do what Raven can."

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the young she-cat. Rustclaw seemed the most interested. _Such amazing abilities to heal!_ He thought,_ I could use a helper like her. Not only can she heal an apprentice with a touch from a forepaw, but she seems thoughtful and wise beyond her seasons. I wonder if Redstar would allow what I have in mind._

"Is Owlpaw alright?" the voice of Loudpaw mewed from the entrance.

The solid brown apprentice bounded up to his friend. "It's perfect! The black cat put her paw on my wound and said some strange words. She made it better!"

"Oh, no," groaned Mintpaw as they all listened to Owlpaw running off his mouth.

"Rainstorm's in there?"

"No! If I meant Rainstorm, I would have said Rainstorm! And she's black and white! I mean a black cat with a gray face and purple eyes!"

"Who is she?"

"They called her Raven. Rustclaw, Shadowspots, and Mintpaw seem to know her, and there's another cat, too! He's a tortoiseshell, but I didn't get his name."

Shadowspots sighed with frustration. "Forgive them, they're our newer apprentices who behave like kits, and it doesn't help that Owlpaw is so thrilled about his quick recovery," he explained to Robin and Raven, who looked mortified.

Then there was a new voice, a slightly lower meow. "Owlpaw and Loudpaw, hello."

"Redstar!" chirped Owlpaw, "It was amazing! I hurt myself on a rock while Sparrowwing and Clawpelt were looking for something and Rustclaw was out of cobwebs. Then a cat called Raven fixed it just by touching it and saying three words."

"What cat called Raven?"

A huge red and brown cat strode into the den, the moment he saw Robin and Raven, his orange eyes narrowed. He definitely seemed furious that an apprentice, his medicine cat, and a warrior let these intruders into the camp without even telling him. "That's Redstar," Mintpaw whispered to the outsiders, "He's our Clan's leader. All leader names end with Star, and only leader names."

Robin thought for a moment. "We Titans once had a member with the same name as him."

"Rustclaw," snarled the leader, "What are they doing here?"

The medicine cat's fur bristled, though you couldn't tell from where Redstar stood. "Mintpaw said they needed somewhere to stay as well as some help."

He continued to eye the two, looking them carefully over. "All right," he sighed, "They're young and don't seem too much of a threat. They will leave now and we will not harm them. But Mintpaw, there'll be consequences for this."

Robin looked somberly at the ground and took one step forward, but the little gray she-cat darted in front of him. "You can't! They're lost! They don't know where to go! They're not familiar with our territory and they're not kittypets. What do you think they'll do? By the way, the tom's Robin. The she-cat's Raven."

Redstar was silent, and he really did consider every word she said. His gaze turned to the rust-colored tom. "Rustclaw, how do you feel about these two?"

"I sense no threat from them. In fact, there's something about them both that seems special, like they could even help us." He eyed Raven while he spoke, though she didn't see.

Again, Redstar thought. "Well, then," he meowed, "We'll do what any other Clan would do to helpless strangers. They'll stay in the elders' den. We have no more elders, so they'll have space and won't bother anyone. In time, we'll see what else we should do with them." He nodded at Shadowspots. "Show them there."

He nodded back and gestured with his tail at Robin and Raven. The three of them filed out of the medicine cat's den.

"Thank you so much, Redstar!" Mintpaw squealed.

She dashed for the entrance, but Redstar called, "Wait." The apprentice froze in her tracks and turned around. "You kept these intruders secret and you let them in. I'm sorry, but I cannot let that go unpunished." At Mintpaw's frightened expression, his tone turned kinder. "It isn't that bad. Your punishment is to spend half the time you'd normally be training looking after our two 'prisoners.'"


End file.
